Panty, Stocking and Cane
by Theboblinator
Summary: Fighting, Ghosts, Sex, School, Love, Hate, Physics defying situations, an OC, and a whole lot of other random shit occurs in this story! So much so, that the full summary had to be placed just before the first chapter! (OC (Cane) x Stocking, Panty x Brief (eventually)) (Re-written as "Panty and Stocking Anarchy with Cane Rebellion" Now with 500% more risqué-ness!)


**Chapter 1: Who Gives A Shit…? Everyone.**

* * *

 **Summary:** This story was just something that I made up for shits and giggles. Basically, the entire thing will be fighting, ghosts, sweets, sex, school, Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt, Chuck, Brief, Scanty, Kneesocks, Corset, random shit that defies all the laws of physics, and my OC Cane, who is paired with Stocking. Not necessarily in that order.

So for those of you who like all this, this is the story for you. Expect a lot of Stocking being on a sugar craze, Panty going at it with any guy that she sees, and my OC Cane going at it with Stocking, as well as joining the two sisters on their mission to return to Heaven. Oh, and did I mention that there will be many, _many_ references to other shows / books just like what they do in the anime?

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: …Alright, so this idea has been floating around my head for a** ** _while_** **now. However, seeing as up until this point I haven't written out a single Lemon, I realized that I would** ** _not_** **have been able to write this out in a way that fit in with the anime. So, I've been holding off on writing this for a good 6 months now.**

 **However, I've finally gotten the balls to write about actual sex, so I'm able to write this story. How I finally worked up the ability is beyond me, but at the moment, I'm just gonna hurry up and write it out before I lose what "courage" I have… Granted, when I first watched the anime about two years ago I never thought that I'd ever write anything for it, since I was still** ** _extremely_** **innocent at that point in time. But, you all know how I am now…**

 **Oh, and for those of you who stuck around to read this story despite the non-canon pairing that I put in, thanks for that. Since I know that in canon, Stocking "gets together" with the "souls of bachelors", which actually brings me into a really important fact for this story. Because of my OC being added and paired with Stocking, there will be changes.**

 **Such changes include the fact that some episodes won't happen (Which so far only consists of the one where Stocking meets the ghost, and the fact that I won't write out the "Chuck to the future" ones), there will be "episodes" (Original Chapters) that are added into the story, and episodes that are lengthened, or even changed drastically.**

 **Now, I'll admit that I had a hard time actually coming up with how Cane could be added, since the events of the anime make it hard to add** ** _one_** **OC. So, with Cane added, I've had to do** ** _a lot_** **of thinking about how this is gonna turn out since there will be three people to fight the ghosts that plague Daton City, and thus fight scenes would be changed drastically.**

 **Not only that, but other situations would be changed just as much, if not more so, since there will be a third opinion that will be added to them, which will be a** ** _male's_** **opinion. (Granted, that probably won't change** ** _much_** **because of the Anarchy sister's, mainly Panty's, attitude about not giving a shit. But, with Cane being Stocking's boyfriend, I guess we can always hope that will help in** ** _some way_** **…)**

 **Another thing that was difficult was finding a good weapon for my OC since every kind of Gun was taken because of Panty and Scanty, Swords were taken because of Stocking, and Scythes were taken because of Kneesocks. Not only that, but I wanted to give him something more original than just an axe or something like that. So, this created quite a headache for me. But, I think I managed… Hopefully.**

 **Another important fact that's gonna be a part of this. We all know about Stocking's love for sweets.** ** _However_** **, if you pay attention in the anime, you'll see that even though it outranks her sex life, that doesn't mean that she doesn't have sex** ** _at all_** **.**

 **Granted, while Panty goes and fucks whatever guy she sees besides Brief (until the end), Stocking** ** _doesn't_** **. She mentions having sex quite a few times in the series, usually when she's trying to piss her sister off by telling her that she did a guy that Panty wanted to before the blonde had a chance.**

 **Anyways, another thing that I want to say before I let you guys get to reading this story. Any and all religious mentions in this story, are** ** _not_** **, I repeat** ** _NOT_** **to be taken literally, as shown by the anime itself. I will** ** _not_** **make fun of the church (on purpose), nor will I put down anything holy (again, on purpose). I will be sticking to the anime in those respects, so take** ** _nothing_** **that I say in regards to those categories seriously! I'd rather** ** _not_** **get a lot of hate because of how I write stuff out, only for it to be taken literally…**

 **Alright, now this is the last thing that I want to say here. There is going to be** ** _a lot_** **of swearing since this is Panty and Stocking, and there are going to be** ** _a lot_** **of words that I write in here, which will likely offend a lot of you. Ranging from swears to derogatory language.**

 **Because of this, I suggest that if you haven't watched the anime (which if you're here, I don't know why you haven't) that you go do so before you read this, and end up thinking that it's** ** _me_** **who's writing in these words. Just like what I said about religion above, I'd rather** ** _not_** **get hate for writing stuff out that's in the anime, only for you guys to think that it's** ** _me_** **who's writing the words out…**

 **Now, since those things are out of the way, I'll let you guys get to actually reading the story, since I'm sure that most, if not all, of you came here for what was mentioned in the summary… Yes, I believe that a good portion of you came for the sex, random shit, and fight scenes, and not entirely because it's an OC story…**

 **("Okay, this is really the last thing": Okay… Uh, I just re-watched the series to remember some stuff… Yeah, I didn't notice that Stocking was into a lot of kinky stuff the first time through (such as bondage).**

 **Now that I've seen / heard some stuff from the two sisters, I kinda just realized how this story is gonna play out… So for those of you that like the kinky shit in question, you can probably expect it quite a bit. Like, once per chapter probably. Possibly twice if it fits in with the episode that I'm writing out…**

 **Yeah, I just want anyone reading this that has problems with that kind of stuff, or doesn't want anything to do with it, to stop reading right now, because even** ** _I'm_** **gonna have a bit of a hard time writing out all the stuff that Stocking is apparently into…**

 **This is mainly because I know little to nothing about it, and the fact that I'm going to be writing my very first sex scene, which will include a guy and a girl with the latter of which apparently loving the roll of being the dom** ** _or_** **the sub… Though apparently she likes the latter more…)**

* * *

 **Voice for Cane: Micah Solusod (American voice actor for Soul from the "Soul Eater" anime**

* * *

 **Voice Over: Cane**

* * *

 _Ah, Daton City. A city which is smack dab in the middle of Heaven and Hell. Most would think that would be the entire earth, but in terms of spiritual occurrences, Daton City is the one that has the most. This leads the Angels and Demons to realize that for some reason, it's the current location on Earth that connects all three realms. As for the previous location, it was the Bermuda Triangle. Hence the reason for all those "unexplainable" disappearances…_

 _Speaking of the occurrences, they happen almost daily, and the citizens are almost always placed in danger because of it. And yet for some reason, they never move out. In fact, more just seem to move in every day! However, that might be due to a certain three individuals, who fight against the constructs of darkness that plague the streets. Said constructs of darkness being none other than ghosts._

 _However, evil entities aside, many of the citizens of Daton City question whether these mysterious three are servants of God, or minions of the Devil, since not everyone is immediately trusting. Granted, the personalities of two of them wouldn't help the former group's opinions if they knew them personally, while the third would slightly replenish their faith. But just who could they be? Well, seeing as I'm one of them, there's 1/3 of your answer right there…_

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

On a church overlooking the fair (*Cough* hellish *Cough-Cough*) city of Daton City, a weird, green, dog-like creature can be seen bouncing atop the grass in the front yard, constantly letting off the only sound that it apparently knows how to make… "Chuck!" After nearly ten seconds of bouncing around aimlessly and letting of the sound that would no doubt annoy anyone who listened to it for too long, it was finally interrupted.

The skies over the church suddenly grew dark, with black clouds appearing in the air above the building when there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky moments beforehand. Lightning begins to strike between the clouds, before a large lightning bolt finally comes down to the ground, striking the green, dog-like creature and frying it so that its skin is completely black as it stops bouncing.

When the lightning is done frying to the creature, it can be seen sitting there, steam rising from its form, and looking like it might become nothing but ashes at any moment. However, a second later a panel on the side of the church opens, and a black man with a large black afro sticks his upper body through, a wooden mallet held in his right hand. He then proceeds to smash said mallet onto the creature's head.

Giving a loud "Chuck!" of pain, the creature suddenly spits a rolled up piece of paper out of its mouth, which unrolls to reveal two large letters written on it. "W.C". When this is revealed, a heavenly choir suddenly sings in the background, despite the creature and the black man being the only living things in the immediate vicinity, besides the plants. A few seconds later, a loud alarm can be heard going off, and the bell atop the church begins to ring.

In one room of the church that holds most of the things that you would expect a teenage girl's room to have in it, a man suddenly begins panicking at the sound, his clothes (which are currently off, yet blocking his more private area) revealing that he's a mailman, which explains the mail truck that's parked outside the front entrance of the church.

As the man panics at the sound of the alarm, a girl that appears to be 17 lifts her head from under the blankets, revealing her spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes and Caucasian skin. At the moment, her face has a bored look on it, revealing that she's no doubt the owner of the room, and was used to the constant droning of the alarm and the bell going off at the moment.

In a separate room that just screamed "Goth!" a different 17 year old girl lifts her head from her pillow with a bored look on her Caucasian skinned face that outranks that of the blonde, before slowly lowering her head back onto the pillow, her blue and pink hair spilling back over the bed and her bright blue eyes closing as she attempts to go back to sleep despite the loud alarm.

A second figure can be seen on the bed right beside her, but is undistinguishable due to the fact that it's completely covered by the blanket on the girl's bed, though rises and falls at the same pace that the chest of a person sleeping does, revealing that much like the girl from before, this one has a person in her bed with her. However, due to the fact that they continue to sleep through the "alarm", it's likely that this person was there often enough to be used to it.

In the main area of the church, the black man and green creature from before can be seen, with the green creature once again leaping around for no apparent reason. However, it's cut off from its bouncing once again as a large sofa falls from the ceiling, crushing the creature as the two girls from before stay seated, and the mailman bounces with a large smile on his face. At the sight, the black man, who's dressed in a priest's outfit, glares at the blonde.

"Havin' a _good mornin_ ' Panty?" He asks her in annoyance, sounding just like a stereotypical black man.

"That's your cue to go sweet cheeks." She says to the mailman as he walks away, before yawning as the man attempts to talk to her, only for the blonde to ignore him. As she yawns, the area around her turns yellow, while her name appears in front of her with a pair of pink panties on the "T", and the sound of a woman letting off a loud moan is heard in the background.

At the lack of response, the black man turns to the other girl. "And how you feelin' this morning Stocking?" He asks the blue and pink haired girl, only for said girl to move her hair behind her ear as she lifts a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"Fuck off, don't talk to me until I've had my god damned sugar." She tells him, before taking a bite as the area turns blue, and her name appears in front of her with the "S" being a stocking, while the sound of a different woman giving a slightly more sensual moan is heard in the background.

As Panty begins to doze off once again, and Stocking starts to suck on a tube that's no doubt filled with some kind of sugary sweet, the black man looks at the lump on the couch that's to Stocking's left. "Cane? What the fuck you still doing asleep?" He asks, making the lump move, before the blanket falls off the new person as they sit up.

This person was completely different from the past two. The main reason being that this person is a _guy_. He appears to be 19, has hair that's whiter than snow and sticks out all over the place, while his skin is Caucasian. However, the most interesting part about him is that while his right eye is a deep cobalt, his left one is a bright red.

"Garter, last night Stocking decided that she wanted to be the Dom. So at the moment, I'd say that I deserve some rest, no matter _how good_ it felt." The guy reveals as Stocking actually stopping eating her sugary sweet to drool a bit as a glazed look crosses her face as she remembers the events of the previous night… While this happens, the area around the guy changes to a mix of blue and red, while Cane's name appears in front of him, the "C" being replaced by a bending black cane and a deep chuckle can be heard in the background.

After the surroundings return to normal, the now-named Garter continues to stare at the two girls and Cane, who had taken a book out of absolutely nowhere, since at the moment he didn't have on a shirt, and from his previous sentence, it could be assumed that he didn't have on anything else underneath the blanket… However, after a few seconds of silence, Garter speaks up once again.

"…Heaven has blessed us with a clue that should lead us to another ghost to take out." He tells them, the three on the couch ignoring him in favor of continuing to do what they were already doing. "Listen up!" He exclaims, before reaching into his afro, and taking out the piece of paper from earlier, which still has the green creature's saliva covering it as he shows them the two letters. "Water closet! That means bathroom!" He tells them.

However, the three just continue to indulge in their own activities, Panty now fast asleep, Stocking eating the entire slice of cake and foregoing the fork and plate all together, while Cane flips the page in his book. As the three of them do this, the green creature stands in front of them, apparently jacking off for no reason in particular, revealing that it's a male. However, a few seconds later, a white rope descends from nowhere, which Garter pulls.

When this happens, a large white sheet rises from the floor, before a projector lowers from the ceiling and begins to project images onto said sheet, allowing the three sitting on the couch to see the pictures, Cane paying slightly more attention to it than the two girls as Panty is woken up by the sound of the sheet rising, while Stocking simply opens one of her eyes to watch as Garter uses a pointer stick on the pictures.

"We have reports of people being suddenly and inexplicably sucked into their toilets, almost as if the comos are eating them alive. Takin' a massive dump is one of the most vulnerable positions a person can find themselves in. For someone or something to prey upon that weakness is a _vicious_ and _damnable_ act! Whoaaaaa, this be the work of a ghost!" He exclaims. However, the response he gets from the three isn't the one he was expecting… Even though it really should have been.

"All I need out of life is to wake up next to some morning wood." Panty says to Stocking and Cane with a perverted smile on her face, Cane rolling his eyes slightly at the statement, while Stocking just stares at the blonde with a deadpan look on her face, and Garter has a dumbstruck look on his own face at the conversation taking place after what he'd just tried to tell them.

"Is there anything hard you refuse to jump on?" The bluenette asks the blonde, making Panty wave her off in response.

"Oh stop it with the self-righteous bullshit. Everyone's got a hobby." Panty says, making Stocking turn around to look over the back of the couch at the doors that lead into the church.

"Yeah, that's true. But I'll stick with _sugar_." She says, only for Panty to lean forwards as Cane facepalms, already knowing what's coming from the blonde.

"Don't lie, I know that you crave protein just as much as I do… And Cane's words from earlier only prove that." She says with a perverted smirk, making Cane facepalm once again. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, after all it's good for you. Ain't that right Garter?!" She exclaims, turning to face the black priest, whose face changes to one of annoyance at the blonde's question.

"Shut up!" He exclaims, making Cane roll his eyes as he lifts his book and begins to read from it once again. While he does this, Panty starts to pick at the earwax that's present in her ear, while Stocking starts looking at a few loose strands at the ends of her hair, and tries to fix them as the priest starts talking again.

"First of all, why the fuck you think I know the answer to that?! And secondly, if you don't wanna be stuck here _forever_ , then the only option you pathetic excuses for anything resembling Angels have, is to buy your way back into heaven using heaven coins you collect exterminating evil ghosts!" He exclaims, pulling out a small briefcase that contains three of the coins in question.

"Contrary to popular belief you are not here to collect _men_ _or_ _sugar_!" He exclaims, before turning to glare at Cane. "And you! I woulda thought that a Nephilim like you woulda been dyin' to get to heaven!" He exclaims, revealing that Cane is actually a half Angel, and Half Demon. In response, the white haired male looks over his book at the black priest.

"At the moment…? Don't give a shit. I go wherever Stocking goes. I'm not going to heaven before her." He tells Garter, making Stocking give a satisfied smile at the response that Cane gave, before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Contrary to Panty, Stocking believed in a meaningful relationship, and not just screwing every guy she saw… However, since she's in a relationship with Cane, that meant she could screw _him_ as much as she wanted.

In response to what Cane says, Garter's eye twitches, before he turns to face the two girls. "Well at least Cane has a valid reason, even if it is stupid! You two on the other hand, don't! So pay attention and stop acting like badass hoes!" He exclaims, before the green creature suddenly farts in their faces. What happens next is the two displaying their skills as "badass hoes", and beating it up together before kicking it away from them.

When this happens, time pauses as the area turns green, and the creature's name is revealed to actually be "Chuck", as it lets off a loud squeal, before slamming into the sheet from earlier, shit and brain matter staining the white surface as the body slides down it, before the surroundings turn purple and the black priest's full name is revealed to be "Garterbelt", while a man can be heard saying 'Yeaaah" in the background.

After a few moments, the creature is revealed to be immortal as it stands on the pew of the church and drools, while Garterbelt continues to stare at the trio, and they look away from the black man with bored looks on their faces. After a few more seconds, Stocking speaks up. "…So what're you thinkin'?" She ask the other two, making Cane shrug in response.

"Whatever you wanna do. Like I said, I'm in no rush." He responds, making Stocking's eyes move to look at Panty. The girl in question is silent for a few more seconds, before finally speaking up.

"Eh fuck it, let's go." The blonde says, before the three throw the blanket off them, and in the timespan of a few seconds, get dressed as if they attended the "Superman school of disguises". Panty was now wearing red high heels, a red dress that reached just below her hips, gold wrist bands, red earrings, and as far as anyone could tell, no pants.

At the same time, Stocking had put on black shoes, blue and black striped stockings, and what appeared to be the top part of a maid's uniform, except for the fact that it was slightly changed to fit her more gothic appeals.

Meanwhile, Cane had the biggest difference. He was now wearing black combat boots, which partially covered the blue jeans he had on, a dark blue shirt, and finally a black, long sleeved trench coat. Held in his right hand is a black cane that's styled to look like a dragon, which appeared to have no real meaning but to make him seem stylish

 **(For complete picture, check my bio for a link to the cane in question)**

"Hey Stockin', Cane…" Panty starts with a smirk, getting two identical ones in response.

"What is it Panty?" They ask in unison, the blonde holding up a set of keys moments later with her smirk never leaving her face.

"You two ready to roll?" She asks, before the sound of a car starting up is heard moments later, and the trio can be seen driving through a tunnel filled with skeletons in a vehicle that can't be distinguished except for its pink color. However, when a large trap door opens up in the graveyard beside the church and the three drive onto street level, their ride can easily be seen to be a Humvee, which lacks a roof.

Unfortunately Panty's driving, which leads to the trio speeding along the highways and through the town, tearing up the road as they go, and launching cars filled with citizens through the air. However, thanks to the fact that Daton City defies the laws of physics, no one dies as Panty gains a large smile on her face, surprisingly keeping her focus on the road as they go.

"I love how See Through gets us wherever we need to go with some motherfucking style!" She exclaims, before driving over a relatively small hill, but the speed at which their driving causes them to fly through the air, before the area turn pink as the Humvee's name is shown in front of it, just before everything returns to normal as they touch down on the ground again.

When this happens, Cane looking over his shoulder when he hears a noise, and sees Chuck holding onto the back of the Humvee. A large, malicious-like grin crosses his face at the sight, and when the green creature sees it, he immediately begins to break out into a cold sweat as he shakes his head back and forth.

However, Cane's grin only grows at the sight as he reaches towards Chuck's arms, which are the only things keeping him from flying off See Through, and splattering against the asphalt that they're driving over. Chuck shakes his head faster as he sweats more, while Cane's hands get closer and closer to his arms…

Just before the only male of the trio in the Humvee pulls Chuck into See Through with them, causing the green creature to look at him in confusion, letting off a confused "Chuck?" A few moments later. In response to Chuck's confusion, Cane shrugs as he double checks his seatbelt while Panty continues to speed through the city.

"Eh, You've already "died" once today, and you'll probably die at least one more time later. So I figured I'd save you the pain of having to go through it three times." Cane tells the creature, making Chuck blink a few times, before sitting down in the back of See Through besides Cane, and calmly buckling up despite how Panty was driving. One could tell by his actions that it meant it was a normal occurrence whenever the blonde drove…

* * *

"Bingo!" Panty exclaims as she rams See Through into a plumber's van, before jumping out with Stocking and Cane, standing above the twitching form of a plumber, whose pants had been ripped when his van hit into him. "Found him!" The blonde exclaims, only for Cane and Stocking to look at the man lying on the ground with deadpan expressions.

"A toilet and a plumber dude?" Stocking asks, Cane rolling his eyes next to her at Panty's accusation.

"Yeah that's him!" Panty says, sure of what she's saying.

"Are you sure?" Stocking asks, the man letting off a groan of pain on the ground as he shivers

"Yeah, that's the fucker we're looking for. Isn't that right asshole?" She asks, kneeling down while at the same time taking off her panties, and changing them into a handgun that's glowing a bright blue, signaling that it's her angelic weapon. After changing her panties into a weapon, she presses it against the guy's forehead with a scowl on her face. "Tell me, do ya feel lucky, punk? Well do ya? Do ya?" She asks, pressing the gun against the plumber's head each time she asks.

"That might not be him." Stocking argues, Cane nodding beside her.

"Gotta agree with my girlfriend, I'd expect a ghost to at least start fighting back at this point." He says. However, Panty ignores the two, and instead choses to cock back the hammer on her gun, before firing it a few times. However, the bullets do nothing and instead simply bounce off his skin.

"…I don't think it's him." Panty says, making Cane face fault while Stocking simply looks at Panty with a deadpan expression.

"Color me shocked." She says sarcastically as Cane pushes himself off the ground, and the plumber tries to defend himself from being shot by Panty again… However, when this happens he ends up showing her his face, and she gains a surprised look.

" _Fuck_ you're a hot piece of ass…" She says, making Cane simply roll his eyes as he turns around and starts to head back towards See Through, while Stocking gets a bored look on her face as the woman that owned the house they'd showed up to agrees with Panty. As the blonde in question hands Stocking her panties and then drags the guy towards See Through, Cane manages to grab Chuck and an item from the back, before Panty speeds off with the guy in the seat beside her.

As the two drive off towards a certain motel that Panty knows inside and out, Cane walks over to stand besides Stocking, showing her a set of black keys, while dropping Chuck to the ground. "Seeing as your sister's gonna be gone until most likely later tonight, I figured we could at least head back to the church, and maybe stop by a sweet shop on the way back…" He says with a smirk.

The result is Stocking staring at him with a glazed over look in her eyes while drooling as she imagines all the different sweets that she could get at the bakery. She immediately grabs his shirt, and stares into his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love having you as a boyfriend?" She asks him with the glazed over look still present in her eyes. In response, Cane gives her a large smirk as he presses a couple buttons on the keys.

"I believe you have Stocking, many times…" He says, before leaning in so that his mouth is right next to her slightly pointed ears. "I especially remember the many times you've said so while tied to our bed, and your face was twisted in pleasure as you yelled my name over and over." He whispers, making Stocking shiver at his words as she remembers those situations.

A few seconds later, the sound of a motor can be heard getting closer to their location, before a different vehicle stops in front of the house, though there was no driver. This vehicle is a Polaris Slingshot. A vehicle that had two wheels in the front, and a single one in the back but was still classified as a motorcycle. Its main color scheme is black, but has blue electricity painted onto the front, and the sides around the wheels.

Cane immediately threw Chuck into a compartment that he'd installed there, closes the lid on the green creature, and then hops into the driver seat. "Well Stocking? Don't you want your sweets?" He asks her in a teasing voice, snapping her out of her memories as she immediately jumps into the passenger seat, and puts on her seatbelt. However, when she turns to Cane to tell him to drive, she's confused to see him giving her a large smirk.

"Now, now, that just won't do. I'm not quite sure if you're safe enough Angel." He says, before pressing a button in front of him. When this happens, more seatbelts shoot out from behind the seat, and wrap around Stocking, tightly keeping her to the seat. When this happens, her pupils are replaced by hearts at the feeling, and Cane gives a chuckle.

"Got that installed especially for you Angel." He tells her, before driving onto the road at a high speed, but not as fast as Panty had been driving See Through earlier. As they continue to drive, it causes the seatbelts to rub against the bluenette, who lets off moans as they drive.

Unfortunately, this causes Cane to realize a flaw in his designs… This being the fact that hearing her reactions to the extra seatbelts made him want to skip the bakery, and drive directly to the church to hear more of her moans that sounded like music to his ears, along with other noises that she'd no doubt make.

However, he attempts to push those feelings off to the side for now, and forces himself to stop in front of the bakery, and deactivate all the extra seatbelts, making Stocking turn to him with a frown. In response, he raises his hands.

"Hey, be glad I did that. I was sorely tempted to simply drive us straight to the church, but I figured that your happiness should come before mine." He tells her, making Stocking smirk at his words as she undoes the last seatbelt, climbs out of the Polaris Slingshot, and runs into the bakery at speeds that only Panty could rival when running after men.

When she does this, Cane gives a light chuckle, before turning to glare at the extra seatbelts that were present behind the passenger seat. "Damn it. Now I've gotta remove you. The last thing that I need is to give in, and end up making Stocking angry if I end up driving us past a bakery because you caused me to be distracted." He mutters, before turning back to face the bakery entrance with a huff, waiting for Stocking to come out.

After five minutes, Stocking leaves the bakery with a single box, making Cane smirk as she jumps into the three wheeled motorcycle. "Let me guess, the rest is in a delivery truck on its way to the church?" He asks, only getting a hum in response, and making him chuckle as he pulls out of the driving spot, and begins to drive down the street. This time, he obeys all the laws since he didn't want to risk ruining Stocking's sugar, and receive her wrath.

After successfully getting through the city, Cane drives back into the cave underneath the church, and parks his motorcycle in the correct spot, next to where See Through would usually be. However, since it isn't, that just means that Panty is still out screwing the plumber. With that in mind, the boyfriend and girlfriend walk back into the church, before sitting on the couch to wait for Stocking's sister.

A couple hours later, Panty vaults over the couch, and lands on Stocking's other side as she finishes the last slice of cake. "Well, he's feeling lucky now." She tells them, making Stocking roll her eyes along with Cane.

"But he was just a plumber." She argues, making Panty give a perverted smirk in response.

" _So true_ , and my pipes are _totally_ _clean_." She quips, making the two stare at her with deadpan expressions.

"How long have you been waiting to use that joke?" Stocking asks, making Panty smirk in response.

"Fuck, it feels like forever. I couldn't not, you know what I mean?" She asks her sister, making the two girls start to converse about the guy, while Cane simply sinks into his chair since at the moment, he honestly didn't care about what they were saying, nor did he care about what Garterbelt was yelling at them… Until he mentioned food that is.

* * *

After dinner, Panty lets off a fairly loud burp, before patting her stomach. " _Shit_ was that good." She says, Cane nodding in agreement from his place besides Stocking, who speaks up a few seconds later.

"Your curry is _unreal_ Garter." Stocking groans in agreement, making the black priest give a self-satisfied laugh.

"That's cause it's black baby. You won't ever go back." He quips, making Cane give him a deadpan stare. However, before he can say anything about the joke, Stocking speaks up again.

"So what's up for dessert? I'm guessing _chocolate_! Oh, for no reason in particular…" She says, trailing off at the end as Cane smirks beside her, already knowing that she was saying that because of the sweets she'd ordered at the bakery. However, before anything can be said, Panty gets up and starts to walk up the stairs.

"Well, I don't give a shit…" She starts as she gets onto the second floor. "So I'm gonna go take one. I'll be in the can if you need me!" She announces, slamming the door to the second floor closed as she continues walking, making Cane roll his eyes in response as Stocking turns in the direction that Panty went.

"Don't let the toilet eat you~~~!" Stocking exclaims in a sing-song voice, before giggling as Cane chuckles beside her.

"Oh, screw off!" Panty exclaims, and the people downstairs can hear her slam the door to the bathroom closed, making Cane laugh a bit more at Stocking's sister's response before turning to face his girlfriend as she starts to talk about all the sweets that they could have, a smile crossing his face at her love for sugar as Garter heads into the kitchen to clean the dishes, before everyone downstairs suddenly hears Panty yelling for her sister.

"Shut _up_ Panty! No one wants to talk to you while you're taking a dump! That's disgusting! I hope you shit your face off while your shitting your bowls out if it makes you feel any better!" She exclaims before laughing. When she says this, Cane smirks at his girlfriend's slightly sadist side showing. After a few seconds, Stocking zips into the kitchen, before zipping back to the table with a slice of cake held in her hands.

However, before she can start to eat it, everyone on the first floor hears loud crashing come from upstairs. Garter pokes his head into the dining room, and the three share a look before they head upstairs. As they climb up the stairs, they hear Panty talking. "Okay… I get it now…" When they get to the second floor, they walk over to stand beside her, but stay out of the shit that now stains the floor.

"Okay you get what now?" Garterbelt asks as Stocking starts to eat her cake, and Cane looks around at the shit stained floor.

"Maybe the blonde's curry." Stocking suggests. **(I honestly couldn't tell what Stocking said here…)** However, before anyone can reply, the three smell the stench of the shit, and their faces twist in disgust, before they puke onto the floor. However, Panty simply gains a harsh glare in response.

"Oh yeah… I get it." She continues, only for Cane to send her an annoyed look.

"Well would you mind filling the rest of us in?" He asks, only for his face to contort in disgust with Stocking's and Garterbelt's once again, before they puke a second time. After releasing the contents of their stomach, Stocking continues to eat her cake, before tilting her head at her sister. Meanwhile, in Daton City, every manhole suddenly explodes up into the air as shit starts to explode upwards from the sewers almost like geysers.

After a minute, all the shit gathers together into one giant creature, only for the people to mistake it for a giant pile of chocolate ice cream. They're quickly proven wrong when they smell the stench the large creature is giving off. This causes them all to puke much like Cane, Stocking and Garterbelt, before they're swept away by the creature launching a stream of shit at them.

A few seconds later, all the cops in the city suddenly converge on one street, and speed towards the large creature, once again defying all logic. After stopping in front of it, they all pull out their handguns and aim at the giant pile of shit. "Freeze shithead!" One of them yells.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" A second exclaims, only for every single police officer to start shooting a second later. Unfortunately, they're quick to puke just like everyone else as soon as they smell the stench of the giant pile of shit. Then, they're quickly swept away by another wave of shit that the monster launches at them.

Meanwhile, the police chief talks to Garterbelt about what to do, and Garterbelt reveals that the creature is actually a ghost, which was the manifestation of all the plumbers who had died by suffocating to death from the stench of clogged toilets. Then, the chief smells the stench for himself, and pukes just like everyone else. Afterwards, he turns to face Garterbelt once again.

"Please don't tell me _prayer_ is the only thing that can get us out of this!" He exclaims, making Garterbelt hold out his hands in response as three familiar shapes walk towards them.

"Why the heck would I tell you that? God ain't even here right now! Prayer can go to hell man! We got Angels and a Nephilim! Panty, Stocking and Cane, you're up!" He exclaims, the first two walking in front of the third, before all three stop in front of the giant creature, the girls cocking their hips, while Cane crosses his arms over his chest.

"It's time for us to flush the toilet." Panty quips, making Stocking give a deadpan look along with Cane.

"Number one that was cheesy, number two you smell like shit." She tells her sister.

"And look like it too." Cane adds, making Panty glare at the creature in front of them, even though it's also meant for the two beside her.

"How about I buy you a cake from that fancy bakery, and you get that book you want from the bookstore, and you two manage to do this without saying another fucking word." She tells them.

"As long as what I'm saying now doesn't count I'm in." Stocking replies, Cane nodding behind them.

"Ditto." He tells Panty.

"Then let's make this fucking fucker pay for covering me in this fucking shit, okay you can reply to that." She tells them, making the two smirk in response.

"Let's rock." Stocking says, before the two sister's appearances change, and stripper poles suddenly appear beside them, while music starts playing in the background, making Cane give a wide smile as he sits in a chair that randomly appeared, grabbing some popcorn as he keeps his eyes focused on Stocking as her and Panty begin to dance.

After a few seconds of the two dancing, with Stocking facing Cane for most of the time as well as sending him an air kiss, the two begin to chant in unison. "Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, oh evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth, may the wondrous power from the garments of these holy, delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger. Shattering your lonesome impurity and returning you from whence you came…" They say, Panty removing her panties, while Stocking removes her right stocking.

As their garments begin to glow a bright blue, the two smirk as they stare up at the creature. "Repent you motherfucker!" They exclaim as Panty's panties change into her gun, and she shoots the large creature through the head, making it explode, before Stocking's stocking changes into a katana, and she slices through the air, leaving multiple gashes along the creature, before Cane leaps past them as his cane is covered in a mixture of blue and red fire, before changing.

The end of the cane suddenly sharpens into a point, while the body of it changed to become chains, all of which were linked together. As for the dragon head at the top, Cane gripped it with his right hand, while in his left, he held onto the chain at an area that's close to the pointed end. Essentially, his cane had changed to become a Kunai with Chain.

He immediately threw the Kunai, which stabbed straight through the monster, before leaping from the side of one house to another, repeating this action multiple times in a timespan of seconds before he had wrapped the monster entirely, the chain growing each time it appeared like he would run out of it. "This blows" Could be heard being yelled inside the pile of chains, before there was an explosion.

Luckily, the chains had been wrapped around the creature tight enough so that none of the shit that made it up escaped, and was instead vaporized completely. Afterwards, he returned his weapon to its cane form, before landing beside Panty and Stocking, while the townspeople all cheered for them. As this happens, a glint of light can be seen flying through the air, before Cane holds out his left hand, and a heaven coin lands in it.

"All that for just one coin?" Panty asks in annoyance, making Cane turn to her with a smirk.

"Are you telling me that you don't like being here so that you can fuck any guy you see?" He asks her with a smirk, and before she can answer the bell on top of the church starts to ring, bringing everyone's attention to it.

"The evil has been vanquished! So rings the bell... At least I'm assuming that's why it's ringing…" Garterbelt says, sounding slightly unsure at the end. As the town continues to celebrate, Panty cracks her neck, before her, Stocking and Cane all head back towards the church.

"Now keep your promise and go buy me that cake. I need sweets, stat!" Stocking tells her sister, Cane stretching his arms up into the air beside her.

"And I'd like to receive my new book, thank you very much." He says with a smirk as he lowers his arms to his sides.

"Yeah, yeah, _look_ , I found a tasty little treat for me too." She says, dragging one of the policemen by the arm with her, the guy blushing slightly with a smile on his face, while Cane simply decides to roll his eyes as Garterbelt steps away from the police chief after talking to him, and starts to walk back to the church with the group.

"You still have a punishment to face." He tells them, making Cane raise his eyebrow at that.

"Ooo, like what? Bondage?" Stocking asks, making Garterbelt scowl.

"What would I get outta that?" The black man asks, while Panty simply sighs in annoyance.

"Yeah, I've got plans, so you can leave me the hell alone." She tells Garterbelt, while Cane decides to speak up.

"And besides, I don't remember you saying anything about a punishment earlier. So, I have no idea what you're talking about." He says with a grin, before he continues walking besides Stocking, ignoring Garterbelt as he leans towards her slightly. "However, that doesn't mean that _you_ won't be punished tonight Angel." He whispers, making Stocking glance over at him when he says that.

"…First cake, then my room." She tells him with a serious voice, getting a nod from Cane in response as Panty heads into the bakery while the other three continue to walk towards the church, the blonde picking up Stocking's cake, before quickly heading into the bookstore next door and picking up Cane's book, and then running out with her arms still wrapped around the policeman's as she heads towards the church.

* * *

About an hour later, after Stocking had finished her sugary sweet and Cane had placed his book in his own spot in the room that he shared with Stocking, he could be seen standing in front of their bed, a large grin present on his face as he held onto his weapon. The reason for this was because on the bed in front of him was his girlfriend Stocking, who had a pleasured look on her face, wrapped in the chains with the only pieces of clothing on her being her bra and panties.

"Do you like this, my Angel?" He asks Stocking, pulling on his weapon and making it tighten on Stocking slightly, getting a sensual moan from the girl in response, and making his smile widen. "I'll take that as a yes." He mutters as he walks over and climbs onto the bed beside her, all the while making the chains surrounding Stocking move, pleasuring her so that her eyes glaze over and her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

As Cane watches, his smirk becomes more feral, and he leans over Stocking's face. "Do you wish for more, my Angel?" He asks her in a husky voice, making her turn her head slightly to look at his face, before nodding. In response, his feral smirk grows wider, before he reaches down, loosening the chain slightly, allowing him to remove her bra before the chains tighten once again, and cause Stocking's pupils to be replaced with hearts.

As Stocking is pleasured by the Kunai with Chain, Cane smirks down at her as he rests his hand on her bare breast, before he presses down on it while at the same time kneading it as he makes the chains once again tighten as they move around Stocking's body, making the bluenette moan underneath him from the pleasure. After a few minutes of this, Cane flicks the hand holding onto his weapon, and the situation changes.

Instead of the chains being wrapped all around Stocking's body, they unwrap, before the kunai is sent around the bars that are attached to their bed, returning back to the middle a few times before wrapping around more bars. By the end, the chain is wrapped tightly around Stocking's wrists and ankles, tying her to the bed as the rest of the chain is wrapped around the bars on their bed, and her face is filled with pleasure at the feeling.

"Tell me what you want, my Angel." Cane whispers huskily into her ear, before nibbling on it slightly and causing the bluenette to shiver.

"…You." She moans, making the feral smirk reappear on Cane's face.

"As you wish." He replies, before reaching down and removing her panties, and then removing his shirt, pants and boxers. He then climbs on top of Stocking, before lying down on her completely, pressing her body against the bed as he enters her, making her give a low, sensual moan at the feeling of being filled, as well as the fact that he was pressing his bare chest against her breasts, rubbing against her nipples.

After a few seconds, Cane pulls back, before he began thrusting, making Stocking's eyes glaze over as she began to pant, making his feral smirk widen as he moved his left hand to start kneading her right breast, before leaning down to plant kisses along her right breast, before he kissed her nipple, and then takes it into his mouth and begins to suck on it, making Stocking give a slightly louder moan of pleasure from the feeling.

As he continued to pleasure the bluenette beneath him, he also speeds up his actions, causing Stocking to begin to pant from the feeling, before he begins to nibble on her breast, switching to the other after a few seconds, which caused Stocking to attempt to buck her own hips into his, only to fail due to the fact that his weapon is currently keeping her completely immobilized.

She whimpered at this, and while most would assume this was because she didn't like the situation she was in, they would be completely wrong. Stocking loved this feeling. She was into bondage, and most of the time loved to be the Sub to Cane's Dom. Occasionally she wanted to be in control of the pleasure the two felt from this, but it wasn't often. And as Cane continues to pleasure her, she continued to whimper.

After a few minutes, Cane lifted his head from her breasts, and gives her a toothy smirk before capturing her lips with his own, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he ravages it, and causes her to moan from the feeling as he continues to speed up his actions, making her moans get louder, though they were muffled by his lips on her own. Then, after a few more minutes, she gives a the loudest moan yet into the kiss.

When Stocking does this, Cane gives his own groan due to the fact that he had made his girlfriend orgasm, and it had caused him to do likewise. Luckily, since Stocking was an angel, she was able to decide when she wanted children or not, since normally they'd live in heaven for their "lives". So, there was no need for protection between the two of them.

After their respective finishes, they gazed into each other's eyes, before Cane leaned down and captured Stocking's lips with his own once again, but this time they shared a kiss that showed their love for one another. When they parted, Cane gave another toothy smirk. "Would you like more, my Angel?" He asks Stocking, making her give a wide smile as she nods her head eagerly.

Her response makes his smirk change back into a feral one as he thrust into her once again, making her moan in response. "You're wish is my command." He tells her, before they start going at it once again, their activities lasting a few hours, before they fell asleep in each other's arms. In the back of their minds, they both thank the fact that they'd made sure to make Panty's room soundproof, since she was no doubt still going at it with the policeman from earlier…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, how was that for my first attempt at a Bondage Lemon? I'll admit, there wasn't a lot of detail, but I told you guys in the first AN that this is also first** ** _Lemon_** **that I've written! So, you guys shouldn't expect** ** _too much_** **in that department from me just yet…**

 **Anyways, Lemon aside, how do you guys feel about the story so far? I mean, I just re-watched the anime yesterday, and I'm not entirely sure how I did on the girl's personalities with Cane added in… So, I want to hear your guy's thoughts on that.**

 **Speaking of Cane, what do you guys think of him? And the fact that he's a Nephilim? Originally, I was planning on having him be a complete Angel, but after re-watching the series, I saw a couple situations that I figured I'd be able to change by making him half-Demon as well, and would lead to quite a few funny situations.**

 **One last thing, as you've seen in this chapter, Cane and Stocking are in a committed relationship, since they both believe in meaningful ones. However, unlike my RWBY series, I'm going to** ** _attempt_** **to make this one have a few bumps in the road for their relationship, since that's just how real life is. But, since this is gonna be my first attempt, I'm not sure how well I'll do…**

 **But, I think that's about all I have to ask / say about this chapter and what's to come, and you can also expect** ** _major_** **changes to be present in the next one, since I have** ** _a lot_** **of ideas floating around in my head for it at the moment… But, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
